


Dark Side of the Moon

by autopsyreport



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Original Work, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Arranged Marriage, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Enemies to Lovers, Forbidden Love, I Don't Even Know, Love Triangles, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Rain, Slow Burn, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autopsyreport/pseuds/autopsyreport
Summary: A playful scientist, two military generals, a magician, a lovesick author, and a young master all race across reality together, to heaven, to hell, to the 𝐃𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐒𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐌𝐨𝐨𝐧 and back- They raced through the night. With military love affairs, and a painfully tricky love triangle- they span around the world together; On life's unfair merry-go-round.[MULTI FANDOM] + [OC]AOT + HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. The Ladies, Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a 45 minute conversation my and my friends had on discord. Disclosure: In the synopsis of this story, it is stated that there will be multi-fandom references. These references are characters in already established media making contact with, being in relationships with, and impacting the storylines of my characters. I do not own the characters who are references to pre-established media.

In a small room sat two young girls, each adorned with fine jewels and ballgowns; the likes of which they never thought they'd see in their waking days. Dear friends, the two were- but only one would be receiving life changing news. For today were the hearings for the young master's bride. He'd observe. Contemplate. And decide. Decide whom he is to marry when he is of age. It was a tradition up-kept through countless generations, his father before him picked his mother- albiet a loveless marriage, they made it work; Raising the young master to be well mannered and respectful. The perfect vessel to manage the kingdom and uphold the royal family's legacy with pride. To some, this picking of brides was a cruel tradition. None of the girls- nor the young master- were above the age of 9. A bunch of children being locked into contracts wasn't appealing with many parties; But, to the church and all of its followers, it was perfect. They'd be perfectly poised, perfectly mannered, perfectly virginal, and permanently entrapped in a loveless fate.

The girls sat before the long mirror in front of them, staring into their reflection. If they listened closely, they could hear the sounds that lay beyond the insanely expensive looking doorway- The light clicks and taps of shoes against the marble tiled ballroom floor as the young master danced with each candidate, the sonorous echoes of a classical symphony's crescendo looping over and over again, the light chattering and gossiping in the rooms beside and in-front of you, and the deafening silence between the two girls. When the music this round stopped, they knew exactly the turn of events that would happen next. In an instant, a feeling of acceptance hit the two. As they locked hands, the door to their left opened, a young, heavily armored man ushering them out.

_One's eyes fell to the floor as they walked out._

_They'd be separated._

_And they'd be judged._

Rather, that's what should've happened. 


	2. The Ladies, Liberated

...

It was as if a flash of lightning struck in the hallways- Striking like a bomb, departing like a storm. It was a beautiful mess of light wash beige and pink cloths being dragged against a luxurious carpet, an insane entanglement of thundering footsteps and young, girlish giggling. The man's armor clanked against his body, the ornate gold plating on his shoulders and forearms glinted as the early morning sunlight broke through the halls' large french windows- The Kingdom's colors, a rich dark green and an invigorating gold- draping down from the window's cill. To think that a man of his calibre would be chasing two peasant girls down a hallway as ornate and prestigious as this was unfathomable to him. Nonetheless, he proceeded in his pursuit, following the two girls to the large, white door before them. The door lay as the only barrier between them and the outside world- The realm beyond. In another lifetime, they wouldn't be in such circumstances. Maybe they'd be watching linens sway gently in the early-spring breeze while drinking earl grey tea.

They let go of each other's hands- The shorter girl pushing the large, heavy door open. Immediately, the sun's godly rays filled the corridor; A warmth hitting everyone's faces and kissing them with golden light. They entered the courtyard; A large space covered in stone tiles, and decorated with busts of the kingdom's past leaders.

"Oi- Stop in the name of the king!", the metal man shouted behind them. His voice was hoarse, evidently he was suffering the consequences of running in a full set of armored regalia. Had the girls known anything of loyalty at the time, maybe they would've stopped. Being naive little girls, they continued running. If they had stopped to pay attention, maybe they would've noticed that the young master was watching the two through the palace's second story window, infatuated with what he was seeing. Resistance. Good.

It wasn't a long run until they had entered the castle's gardens- Various ornamental flowers decorating the area, a knee-deep fountain showcasing a marble statue of Aphrodite's bodice in the centre, various bushes and shrubs carved into the shape of the royal insignia, terraces with decadent food spreads- All a symbol of the royal family's noble status. There was an entire section of the palace's luscious gardens dedicated to all sorts of flowering plants. Columbines, hydrangeas, tulips, lilies, amaryllis- all kinds of flowers graced their presence, all taken care of with the highest degree of care and precision. Even the stone paths that paved roundabouts in the garden were pristinely taken care of. The girls had ran until they reached the garden's tall hedges, using their vast cover to conceal themselves from view. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the girls- the guard chasing them had already given up long before they reached the hedges in the garden.

Catching her breath, the taller child placed a gentle hand on the shorter one's shoulder. "Ame...", She started- her voice heavy with breaths, evidence of their laborious sprint, "We did it..." And yet, that simple phrase, it carried more than it showed her; And she didn't even know it yet. In fact- they had done it. They had made it out of judgment, but for how long? Surely, they'd be in trouble once they were found. What would become of them? They'd done it, alright. They'd escaped, they'd ended up together- alone-, and they'd given the young master all he needed to fall deeply in love. 

Ame smiled, looking up at her companion- "We did!", she chuckled, kneeling down, "Do you think they're still going to put us through to judgment?" Her companion, Zoe, placed a hand under her chin- Still drawing jagged breaths as her pulse thundered in her ears. "Maybe.", She simply stated. "I don't know yet." 

Kneeling down beside Ame, Zoe had turned her head up to the sky- Her dark, shoulder length hair caressing the sides of her face as she did. A silence fell between them, and a breeze blew by; The early morning sun had stealthily transitioned into a pleasant fog, gently rolling from the heavenly sky down to the Earth below. The two stared off into the sky- the endless blue now a gray that matched the fog that had rolled in. 

"There you two are."

A young voice pierced the comfortable silence that had settled itself between the two girls who were laying in the grass. They both shot their heads around- Identifying the perpetrator of the painfully obvious statement. It was none other than the young master- His usually messy hair was combed back into a respectable, presentable hairstyle. He had a crisply ironed white suit on. The look didn't quite fit him- Hell, if you had compared him now to the young master they had known when they were younger, you wouldn't be able to identify him. He smelled faintly of the rose water used to bathe him, and more-so of the teakwood cologne that this area was so recognized for producing. 

"I was wondering when you'd find us Lucas", Zoe said, her demeanor changing from how spacy it was mere seconds before. The young master smiled, sitting down beside the two girls. In truth, he had chosen his bride already. Whether she'd agree or not wasn't her choice.

They had gone on until the sun went down- Chatting about mundane things that only children would think of. Dancing around the topic of selection. And, when the time came, they were found by palace guards- Scolded harshly- and sent home, back to the village that lay mere miles away from the palace grounds. Back to the quaint homes, back to the laundry flowing in the breeze, back to the early morning walks to the small prepatory school at the edge of town, back to afternoons of sitting in the forest, back to relaxing with the young master in disguise, and back to the most remote part of Laizuon.

But that was years ago. Now, unfortunately, things were more complicated.

It seems like it's always complicated, isn't it?

...


	3. The Lady, the Author

...

Rain hammered down on the windows, the droplets' palms tacking the glass then slowly slithering their way down. In the room, on the desk, in the corner- Lay a young lady's sleeping figure, her body hunched over the desk rather uncomfortably as she drifted through the world beyond the sleep. Her typewriter was sitting there, waiting for her, trapped in a moment in time- Trapped in the middle of a sentence. A small, black candle was lit on her desk beside the typewriter; The candle was in a small dish on-top of a rather high pile of books- Titles from Rowling, Brontë, and Shakespeare all one on-top of the other. There were papers messily scattered across her desk. Everything looked as if she was still working. A young woman, frozen in place, caught in a sleep spell. The floor outside of her chamber door let out a lazy squeak- Somebody was approaching her workspace.

There was a momentary silence between the rain and the footsteps. Just a moment before a clamoring bombardment of knocks on the door that were more like violent slams.

"Young Miss!", A tired voice called from beyond the door's frame, obnoxious knocking continuing, "You have some letters that were dropped by the front desk!"

Slowly, the young lady drifted back to consciousness- a momentary confusion befalling her still sleep-drunk mind. The world around her slowly flooded her senses, waking her up. The scent of the small candle and it's weak flame, the harsh metallic scent of her typewriter, and the dull aroma of coffee from the small drop of morning brew left in the mug to her left. She sat up- Her back gently tapping against the tall back of her cheap office chair, the chair groaning in compliance. She sighed, tiredly spitting out the phrase, "I'm coming, Denis." 

She stood up quickly, her legs buckling and her pulse thundering through her head; She took a mental note to take her iron supplements after sorting out Denis and today's mail she had received. The lady made her way to the door, the dark oak floor creaking beneath her weight, and the drafting papers crunching beneath the soles of her slightly heeled boots. Gently placing her pale left hand on the doorknob, she couldn't help but take a passing glance at the engagement ring resting elegantly upon her digit. With a light groan, she opened the door; Denis standing right behind it. The lady raised an eyebrow, commanding him to speak.

"I have a few letters for you, Zoe ", Denis started, "One's from your dear girl, and..." He looked down at the letters in hand "One's from a...Severus? Never knew you two were so close, miss." Zoe's eyes perked up, a small fire of interest growing behind them. She opened a hand, motioning Denis to give them to her. With a quaint nod, he did just that. "Thank you, good sir", Zoe said, "I'll have my drafts down to your office by this afternoon. Is that sufficient?" Denis chuckled softly- "Always to business with you. Well, yes, that works just fine, miss." Zoe shot them a smile, closing the door as they turned and walked away. In her hand she held two envelopes. 

One envelope was a pale cream color with a modestly crested pink seal on the back. She didn't have to turn that one over to know it was from Ame- It was commonplace of young ladies to use pink wax seals when writing each other. Especially when they're from a background of familiarity. The other envelope, however had a light red seal. A faint warmth licked Zoe's cheeks as she placed that envelope aside- She'd open that in her private quarters in the comfort of her own home, far from the busy streets and prying windows of the capital. She opened Ame's letter.

" _Dearest Zoe._.." It began.

" _As you know, I've recently been appointed captain of our military's science team. It's an...interesting position for a woman, but a gladly accepted one. I get to work under Captain Ackerman- Even though he's on the survey branch. Oh well. In another case- I, as well as sir Gabriel (That wild general), was wondering if you'd like to join us for tea sometime today. I know its been a while since out last correspondence, and if you're not too busy I'd appreciate it if you could meet us at Stewart's Tea house?_

_You know I love you, friend. I'll see you soon hopefully.  
How's young master treating you?_

_Best wishes love  
-Ame._"

Zoe sighed, eyeing the hefty stacks of paper on the corner of her desk. If she really did want to see Ame this afternoon, she'd have to finish all of her drafting, check to see if her book sleeve order has been successfully placed and arranged, deliver her write ups to Denis, and clean herself up. As much as she lamented it, she knew she'd have to get it all done. Gently tossing the letter aside, she sat back down in-front of her typewriter. From the looks of it, she was in the middle of the second to last paragraph of the write up she owed Denis. If she finished it before the old grandfather clock to the left of her office door struck 10, she'd be able to deliver it to Denis, set aside her unfinished drafts- After all, they are just drafts- and check the book sleeves. That would leave her plenty of time to make herself presentable in the ways that a young lady should. 

Staring down at her write-up, she re-read the paragraphs above it. She was working on a love story, a lamentation- A tale of two hopeless lovers lost in time. She had been inspired to write this by her dearest Severus- A man who had been tempting the already spoken for lady. Just like the main character of her novel, she was doomed to pine for a man who she couldn't marry due to a fate she couldn't change. She took another look at her engagement ring. Recently, her fiancé had been acting out. Even as children, he never behaved in such a manner. The young master was losing his cool.

Her pensive demeanor changed in an instant as inspiration struck her- A shot of chills flew down her spine as she felt exhilaration flood her body and exit through her fingertips. She had the perfect idea to close this write-up, she had the perfect ideas for the drafts, and she had made the time to check on the book sleeves. Her fingers flew over the typewriter's keys, the clicking and clacking of the machine sounded like a hail of literary bullets- and by the time she was done the grandfather clock stood a mere 25 minutes from 10. She ripped the paper sheet from the typewriter, gathered the loose slips of drafts from the floor of her office, and left. Off to find Denis and hand in her work. Once that was over she'd have to check the office for her sleeves and get changed- But compared to the olympic level speedwriting and plot gymnastics she had pulled off in her mind's bizarre fairytale- that'd be nothing.

Slipping her coat on she said to herself- "I'll make it to you all soon."

...


	4. The Lady, the Scientist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally published this up on my wattpad (matry00shka) hence the short length of the chapters so far. Just to say- the chapters from here will be longer, as I often end up dissatisfied with them myself. <3

...

"Oh, I see you have been playful? I took you a foolish scientist, not a playful lover."

With a grumble, the young lady lifted her gaze from the lens of her microscope, she lifted her glasses, placing them atop her head- her shortly cropped curly hair shifting as she stood all the way up. 

"And I took you a proper general, Gabriel. What business do you have in my office? Are you here to simply inquire about my personal relationships with the young captain?", She spat, tilting her head slightly to the side as she slipped her hands into her crisp, white lab coat's pockets. The young sir chuckled, shaking his head to imply a "no". "I've come to escort you out to Stewarts, or have you forgotten about our plans today?", the young general said curtly, his ghost of mustache tickling his upper lip. The lady rolled her eyes- stifling a groan of annoyance that oh so badly desired to escape from her lips. 

"Oh, don't be like that Ame", the sir said, "You do want to see the dear girl, right?"  
She sighed, taking the glasses fully off of her head and resting them down beside a beaker full to the brim of a thick, black, oily-looking substance.

"Of course I want to see her, sir", She said, gently prying her white latex gloves from her calloused hands. She had meant what she said- She did, in fact, wish to see her dear friend; However, she also wished she could stay and work. As much as she adored her dearest Zoe, and did wish that she had the free time to go see her more often, she did often succumb to the primal curiosity and thirst for knowledge that had led her to her occupation in the first place. Gabriel placed a hand on his hip as he watched Ame clean up her desk and the myriad of colorful tubes of various liquids that lay scattered across its surface. Her procedures for cleaning and ending a session of dutiful experimentation were simple;

_She'd time after time clean up her desk, secure any dangerous or potentially dangerous substances if necessary, put away any military equipment that she was working on or with, record her findings and advancements, and then deliver them to her superior.  
_ It was a simple, but tedious, routine. But not one that she hated. Gabriel watched as she finished up- Her hands carefully closing and tightening the lids of tubes, placing military maneuvering equipment away, and logging her progress. She didn't have to turn in the progress report right away- The captain, surprisingly, was rather lenient with her... Finally, she had taken off her lab coat, revealing the kingdom's military uniform underneath. Sir Gabriel and Ame had different uniforms- Seeing as Gabriel was a general in the division more-so equipped and assigned to combat, his uniform was a royal blue color- golden tassels hung from his shoulders and a beautifully braided string attached to the badge above the left side of his chest. His pants were a loose fit- a belt rested on his hips. His boots were standard edition military combat boots. He had seen many waves of combat and war in his life- Each time, he'd come back with more prestige and adoration from the last. Recently, however, as the kingdom has entered a recession- he's seen more desk-work than frontlines. 

Ame's uniform consisted of something that could almost be considered a shocking polar opposite to the young general's uniform. She wore a midnight black set of tightly fitting shirt and pants- with belts wrapping themselves up and down her body. The colors of the top and bottom were so similar that, from afar, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two sets of wear. Seeing as the young lady was in the scientific regiment of the military- she was required to wear this uniform almost as a symbol of status. Even if the science division wasn't as respected as it's sister division- the survey unit- she was still a high ranking lieutenant and was treated as such. 

She brushed her clothes down, and stepped beside Gabriel. 

"Ready, sir?", She asked. The taller man nodded, his lofty hair shaking as he did so. And so, they began their walk. 

The streets of the city around this time of day were rather busy, vendors lined the streets- calling out to passerby's as they advertised either grossly overpriced, or mind-bogglingly underpriced goods. Goods ranging from fresh fruit and this morning's baked breads and pastries to handcrafted trinkets made of metal, and finely jeweled ornaments. The pair wouldn't be walking too far from the military centre of operations- They were only going to Stewart's; A beautifully simple tea shop that the friends had frequented since their beginnings in the military. 

Looking up to the sky, Ame made a mental note to herself- It was going to rain. The sky was a soft, endless grey- fluffy white clouds gently rolled by in the cool, early autumn breeze. Puddles still nestled themselves in the cobblestone streets from last night's rainstorm. Not that she minded getting a little wet- it was customary, given her job, to get dirty every so often. Ame joined the military when she was 15- She wished for a life outside of bland servitude for the royal family as a serf, and didn't want to end up a beggar in the case that she did just leave. Simply, at the time, it was the best option she had. She'd get a title, get a well paying- and well respected- job, and maybe even meet someone to settle down with in the process. Things would happen when they happened- she knew this. She knew that she would have to live her life, and make the choices she'd regret the least in the end.

As the two approached Stewart's- they could spot a young woman already seated outside. She was simply dressed- A light peach washed argyle sweater adorned her body, with a white button up shirt's collar and sleeves poking out of the holes. She wore a simple, black skirt and tights. 

They drew closer, the young woman turning in her seat.

"Oh...", she said, her voice familiar- and laced with a velour.

"Hello Ame!"

...


	5. Young Sir, the General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start writing longer chapters. Story is picking up after this one :)

...

"Yes, I agree- the boy has no decency, roaming the bathroom like a peeping tom, not daring to knock.", Gabriel remarked. His eyes scanned the ladies sitting across from him- One's face contorted as she stifled the urge to laugh behind her hand, and the other's eyes glazed over, simply staring as she nodded in agreement with the young general. The young lady swallowed her laughter- her face flushed with red delight and most definitely embarrassment at her conduct in such a public space. She composed herself, her monotonous voice floating its way from between her lips- "The boy has no decency? Why, that's a shame- He had such potential to grow into a fine young gentlemen." Zoe rolled her eyes, gently setting a well-manicured hand down on the intricately engraved handle of the small porcelain glass in front of her.

"A fine young gentlemen you say?", Zoe began, raising the glass to her lips and pausing- a faint nude color transferred from her lips to the rim of the glass as she spoke, "Well then. I guess he has to learn his manners, or he...Or I may just have to see the queen about it." A silence came over them as her words drifted into the breeze. Her statement had fallen on the two harder than rain falls day after day on the pavement; A soft chuckle escaped Ame, Gabriel remained still as his mouth hung open. Zoe- as creative and intuitive as she is- wasn't one for speculation or hopes, especially when her fiancé is involved; The two weren't necessarily in love, yet they didn't hate each other either. The cold, steeled look in Zoe's eyes as she calmly sipped from her glass, hands poised and posture elegant, the two knew all they had to know- Zoe was as serious as the grave. If things didn't change, she'd be facing her mother in law about it.

Gabriel cleared his throat, the girls' eyes turned to face him- both of their faces hidden behind their teacups. Calmly, the prestigious man spoke. "It is a grave shame. To himself and his title if I may say, his family has acquired power and prestige- and he runs their name into the ground with his behavior." The girls surrounding him nodded. The young master's legacy is one of great fortune- His grandfather's father had lead the kingdom into a new age of peace and prosperity after the Great War, and generations later his hard work led to a...rather promiscuous young man. Young master wasn't very popular at all. Gabriel continued- "And his father, god bless the king, is rather lenient with the boy. His mother is the only one taking control of his audacious tendencies."

"Oh yes why of course, his father. You know, my mother wanted me to marry into the family- And god's bless my good fortune in the selection... but she wont be too happy with this news.", Zoe added, her voice heavy and enriched with the slightest tinge of saudade. Ame nodded in response, she too, was visibly disappointed by this matter- "Oh my, that's shameful- Regrettably so."

"Perhaps I'll get to live my life away from royalty...", Zoe muttered. She was just loud enough for everyone else at the table to hear her, but just quiet enough to hide the longing that reared its head through her voice. She gazed upwards to the sky- It was still early in the day- The sun had hidden behind the usual influx of dreary pale clouds; A regrettable staple in Laizuon's daily weather. Ame inhaled, her chest rising and the sharp sound catching the attention of her companions. They turned to look at her as she spoke. "Perhaps... I myself have been considering leaving the city-" She gazed over to meet Zoe's eyes "-care to join in the case young master ends up a wild boy?"

Zoe's cheeks brightened up- color flooded back to her face and a small, genuine smile gently cascaded its way across her face like a happy little waterfall. If possible- she'd do what she could to escape a fate that she just can't change. If escapable at all. But, her response was rapid- leaving not a second between Ame's remark and her joyful expression, "Ah yes, that sounds wonderful!" She could almost imagine her freedom. Gabriel let out a small laugh of satisfaction- It wasn't often he was off duty, and it wasn't often he'd meet with dear friends. He watched in silence as the two young women gushed before him- "Ah yes, well- I shall arrange the plans in the case the young master goes wild. It should be...fun", Ame said, her short fingernails tapping against the sides of her glass as she shot Zoe a warm, friendly smile. The girl replied simply, with a firm complexity- "Thank you."

"Go ladies, the nature retreat would most helpful. The boy needs a break- and a clean bit or air, to even think of acting like such slimy filth while engaged to a beautiful woman is atrocious.", Gabriel spat. There was no real malice in his voice- His tone was quite joyful, he put on the rouse and face of anger, but his voice gave him away, and the girls saw right through his failure of an act. Zoe covered her mouth with a hand- soft giggles escaped from her as she drew breath to grace her friends with more words. "I quite agree. Perhaps we can even visit our cousin in Scotland! I've been dying to see cousin Jules!"

Gabriel raised a brow- "You cousin Jules IX of the Island of Nuisland?" Zoe nodded. It had been ages since she'd seen Jules- perhaps he'd kept the small league of gardeners who'd maintain the gardens behind his estate. The variety of wildflowers, lilies of the valley, fragrant cornflowers, and vibrant columbines had been there since Zoe was a small child- And, while her cousin was let off on the more privileged side of life, she'd get to leave her small village and visit time to time with Ame. They'd sit in the fields and watch the birds fly overhead- those times were so long ago that it felt like another lifetime.

"Say, Zoe", Ame began, "Do you suppose he still has the flower fields behind his residence? I'd present such questions to the lord himself- But I've been so caught up with work as of late; paperwork in the military is something you'd perceive as minute." Zoe raised an eyebrow pensively. "Oh yes- I remember that he does! The field, as I most recently remember it, is still there."

Ame smiled- "Ah! Perfect. I'll have to bring some poppies back to my commander- his wife loves them oh so much."

Gabriel froze at that- He was unaware Ame knew the commander personally.

"Oh is that so? I've been doing the publishing under the prime minister and creative commons men like Denis for their work.... I may leave the job so i can write more original stories of my own", Zoe reluctantly admitted. The mellow sound of the trio conversing continued deep into the afternoon- Many rounds of tea, and rounds of gossip, circulated the table as time seemed to fly by in a matter of seconds. By word of mouth alone- they had already caught up almost months worth of interpersonal silence.

However, just because they were long running friends didn't mean they were without qualms. The young general had been persistent about the Military's stagnant standing- they sent out countless young men into the battlefield, only for none to return weeks later. It seemed a waste. Parliament would draft the young men so full of life and potential- and within 7 days, they'd all be missing in action. While Gabriel wished to seize power for himself, the girls believed in overthrowing the military; Even if one of them was a member of it.

"Parliament knows nothing of patriotism- I've had new cadets and recruits die on the frontlines before they can even leave training corps...Before I'm even done doing medical and scientific inspections on them! The parliament knows nothing of loyalty. To think that they could be so foolish as to proceed with the war despite the pious amounts of reasons to cease all fire and draft peace attempts. It's foolish.", Ame dissented, her voice was loud and heavy as she shot a dangerous look to Gabriel- Zoe was leaning against the table, her elbows holding her body up. "Oh dears, please excuse my foul language, it's just the Parliament does nothing of those damned men. Working hours upon hours for the navy command you may learn of things aswell. See, if I was in power- I'd be able to resolve this issue." Gabriel was projecting his dreams into their conversation. Again.

"You know, sir- You're just like the general in a story I'm writing for Denis! You act just like him, it's starting to get scary...", Zoe joked, a feeble attempt to make the mood...less tense, in a way. This amused Ame, and made the boorish Gabriel content. "I'd love to hear any stories you have. They always consume my interest entirely, dear."

Zoe smiled at this. "Of course! You know I used to write for the man who visited from Hogwarts do you not? he was a cold man, but he was secretly ever-so-kind to me. i can barely remember his name.... it seemed like ages go.... oh! thats right! it was Severus. the tall man with dark hair. too bad he had to go back. The wizarding world was fighting a nasty war..."

At the mentioning of the man- the table fell silent...She had....never mentioned him before.

"Oh?", Gabriel said- you didn't even have to look at him to know that the pompous fool was smiling.

"I hope all is well with sir Severus; would be a shame to see one of your companions and employers fall to something as foolish as war", Ame said emptily. The two were completely and utterly dumbfounded- Confused? Yes. Interested? Extremely so.

Zoe continued, and the two watched her intently- "I'll have to send a letter sometime soon, oh dear, i truly hope he's doing well. if he wasn't so much older than i, theres a chance I would've wanted to marry him! Isn't that silly!"

That made the relationship clear to the two silent observers- Ame opening her mouth to humor her dear friend- "I believe it could've worked out...You really never know with these deceivingly handsome men." Zoe nodded, bouncing off of Ame's affirmation for the man consuming Zoe's waking days, "Perhaps if he's still doing well, I'll ask him to come visit. It'd be nice to see him again."

Ame smiled, she was glad Zoe was feeling better than when this conversation began. The subject of her engagement was always one of contention both within their small group and within Zoe's mind labyrinth. She quickly proceeded- "Should I invite the captain working above me? The men could meet, and we could explore the wayside around our old home...Sir Gabriel- are you acquainted with the captain working above me?"

Gabriel shook his head-"I am not, unfortunately, he is a very busy man, as when I acquaint myself I barely pipe a report through his busy schedule. The war had truly been chaotic on the government. However, I already know of your sentiments for the shorty."

Ame crossed her arms- "I've been appointed to work with him. Nothing sentimental about it- General." Gabriel laughed. She was obviously pulling his leg. "Eh- Zoe?", Gabriel began, "What would you do if Sir Severus replied?"

This broke her smile. Her eyes fixated on his as she nervously clasped her hands together.

"What about if i faked my death?"

"Faked your- Miss, what are you on about?", Gabriel asked, his face contorted as confusion spilled across the table.

"Would that work against the family? I would have to flee to Hogwarts with Severus... and I may not be able to visit you, but it'd most definitely be less embarrassing than an affair..", Zoe rambled on- Much to the surprise of Ame and Gabriel. They'd heard nothing of a potential affair- and up until his abrupt introduction into their lives- knew nothing of a Sir Severus. 

"Zoe..", Ame began, "Why would you need to fake a death?"

"Why, dear Ame? It's simple..." 

She smirked, and placed her soft hands on either side of Ame's face- confusion still omnipresent on her face.

"To save a love!"

...


End file.
